onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
4915 Ocean Avenue
| status = Ambiguous | owner = Brooke Davis | residents = Brooke Davis Julian Baker Davis Baker Jude Baker Formerly: Peyton Sawyer Rachel Gatina (briefly) Angie (briefly) Samantha Walker | location = Tree Hill, North Carolina | mentioned = | only = | first = "Racing Like A Pro" (episode 5.02) | last = "One Tree Hill" (episode 9.13) | appearances = S1 • S2 • S3 • S4 • S5 • S6 • S7 • S8 • S9 }} 4915 Ocean Avenue, later known as the Baker residence, was the house purchase by Brooke Davis at the beginning of season five for her and her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, to move into after the two moved back to Tree Hill. This house would also serve as a temporary residence for Rachel Gatina and for Brooke's foster daughters: Angie in season five, as well as her and Sam Walker in season six. This house would eventually become home to Brooke's husband, Julian Baker, and their twin sons, Davis and Jude. After the purchase of Brooke's childhood home in the series finale, it is unknown whether or not Brooke and Julian kept this house. History After making the decision to leave her life in behind, Brooke Davis purchases the house at 4915 Ocean Avenue, paying the owner $30,000 more than her original asking price on the condition of leaving behind her furniture. Moving in alongside best friend Peyton Sawyer, Brooke is soon visited by her mother, Victoria Davis. Despite her mother's attempts to coerce her into returning to New York, Brooke refuses to leave and proceeds to open a Clothes Over Bro's store in Tree Hill. During the fifth season, Brooke would also allow Rachel Gatina to move in temporarily during her attempt to become sober. After Rachel's departure, Brooke would later become a short-term foster mother to Angie, who was in need of surgery for her heart condition. Angie would return home to her family in the season five finale. In the season six premiere, Peyton moves out upon becoming engaged to Lucas Scott and Brooke lives in the house alone while recovering from her assault. Later in the season, the house becomes home to Brooke's second foster daughter, Sam Walker. After the realization that she was responsible for Brooke's assault, Sam runs away and temporarily lives with her friend Jack Daniels, whose older brother Xavier was behind the assault. After being rescued from Xavier by Brooke, Sam returns to live with Brooke until reuniting with her biological mother. After the year-and-a-half time-jump in season seven, as Brooke and Julian Baker struggle to maintain a long-distance relationship, she mainly lives in the house by herself. With their marriage in the eighth season, however, Julian moves in permanently and the house soon becomes home to their twin sons, Davis and Jude Baker. While Brooke and Julian maintain their residence in the house for the majority of season nine, they and their children move into Brooke's childhood home in the series finale. Whether or not they retained ownership of the house remains uncertain, though it is possible that Brooke and Julian decided to keep the house as a beach house. Rooms Living room B H hall.jpg B H.jpg BH living room.jpg 711OneTreeHill0649.jpg BH Stairs.jpg BH.jpg BH q.jpg BH l.jpg BH p.jpg Brookesmaga.jpg Brulian_kitchen.jpg Salon.jpg Bjlr.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_38_1.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_39_1.jpg The living room is the center of the ground floor, with an open space kitchen and dining area attached to it. It has stairs leading off it as well as the master and second bedroom, study and the bathroom. The room contains; sofas, coffee tables, TV, fireplace etc. None of the main furniture was originally owned by Brooke but was the preivous owner's which was brought for an added $30,000. The room also boasts poster from Julian Baker's hit film; Seven Dreams Til Tuesday from as well as a hotel room were the hit movie was written by Alex Dupre with help from Julian. It has occasionally been a bedroom for Julian due to fights with Brooke. The room was also where Julian and Brooke had their first kiss. Kitchen BH_kitch.jpg Brooke_kictchen.jpg k.jpg Kbhj.jpg Bakerk.jpg Bakerkit.jpg Bjlr.jpg Bkit.jpg collage_lb_image_page10_40_1.jpg Collage lb image page10 38 1.jpg The kitchen is the principal piece of the house. The kitchen contains a noticeboard on the fridge on which there are photos of the family and close friends of the Bakers including; The Scotts, Sam Walker, Peyton Sawyer, etc. Despite the kitchen being a highly equipped area due to Brooke's low skills at cooking its unlikely it is often used which was shown at Thanksgiving 2011 when Brooke burnt the turkey. The kitchen also has a counter top where meals can be held in the home. Master bedroom BH_MR.jpg Bbc.jpg Bc.jpg Bruliansroom.jpg 935934 1327535384451 full.jpg Jbr.jpg blr9.jpg Rbn.jpg Dabrph.jpg The bedroom is tall, and spacious. It is the largest room in the house and has always been Brooke's room. Similar to the rest of the house it has a neutral theme including green wall and wood floors with the odd flare of colour. It contains a very spacious king-sized bed and multiple soat-seats around the room. It is one of the places Brooke and her family enjoy relaxing in (for example not long after the birth of their sons, along with them Brooke and Julian spent time with their sons just lying on their bed) and she keeps photo ablums in the room. After their sons birth they changed the decoration and the bed. The room is also decorated by photos of Brooke and Julian and of therir sons. Angie When Brooke was fostering Angie she went on a shopping spree to buy things for Angie, but didn't buy the things she really needed to look after a baby so instead she had to borrow Jamie Scott's baby stuff including his cot. This was all then put into Brooke's room while Angie stayed and slept in Brooke's room. This is perhaps different as with her twin sons, cots were only seen in their bedroom not in their parents room. Second bedroom Peyton Sawyer The room was orignally used by Peyton Sawyer following her return to Tree Hill, although she only lived there for around a year. And before and after the wedding of Lucas Scott and Lindsey Strauss, Peyton spent a lot of the time miserable inside her room. While in the room the bedroom was painted red (similar to Peyton's childhood bedroom) and contained posters of artist liked by Peyton including Mia Catalano. Her room was very similar as to when it was Sam Walker's room. Sam Walker The room was preiously used as Sam Walker's bedroom while she fostered with Brooke, and while Sam lived there was would often sneak out during the night which lead to Brooke locking Sam into her room after she repeativly stold Brooke's lisence trying to sneak into bars. And sometimes her best friend Jack Daniels would sleep over on the floor trying to get away for his abusive brother, which at first lead to Brooke believing the two were sleeping together. Davis and Jude Baker Baker's_nursery.jpg Nurserybaker.jpg Djr.jpg Jdr.jpg Banu906.jpg After creating a nursery for the child the couple intended to adopt from Chloe Hall the room was converted back to being a guest room. But a few months later it was changed back to be a nursery for the Baker's twins Davis and Jude. It included twin beds for the boys and was painted a neutral green and yellow with a running theme of dark brown wood due to Brooke and Julian not knowing the sex before their birth. But since they were both living in the same room it can be assumed that when they grow up they will both move into seprate rooms. Eventually Brooke and Julian changed the decoration and the room became blue. Other guests Sometimes, Brooke's godson, Jamie sleeps in the bedroom as well as other guests in the house including Haley James Scott before the wedding of Brooke and Julian or Julian's mother, Sylvia Baker but since the birth of Davis and Jude other rooms in the house have been used. Downstairs bathroom The house has one known bathroom on the ground floor between the master and second bedroom. It is quite a small bathroom only containing a bath and toliet. The bathroom has been home to many important parts of Brooke and Julian's lives. One being after Julian first told Brooke he loved her she hid in the bathroom. Other rooms There are many other rooms in the house although it's not know what types of rooms these are but since most of the normal rooms are down stairs it can be assumed that they are most likely bedrooms. Although it is possible that some of the seen rooms may be on the second floor. Also while Rachel was staying at the house Rachel stayed in an unknown room. Exterior Balcony On the outside of the house on the second floor there was a balcony looking out onto the Haber. Its not very large but has enough room to move around on. It currently contains two white chairs where Brooke and others will often sit out and watch the sunset. These people include; Peyton, Rachel and Victoria. It also contains stairs that lead the way down to the habor. There balcony also goes all around the whole of the house. Garage The garage is near the house and terrace, and near the sea, with dependencies. It's, also, a kind of parking. This is the place Julian parks his car. After Davis hospitalization, Julian locked himself in the garage with the heater fully to feel themselves had felt his son. Terrace The terrace is surrounded by white fences, and are below the balcony, near the sea, there is also a second entrance to the house, overlooking the master bedroom; Brooke and Julian's room. Category:Locations